The new variety was discovered, by the inventor, Graham Brown, a citizen of Australia as the result of a planned breeding program. The inventor crossed the seed parent, an unpatented proprietary Leucanthemum hybrid seedling referred to as ‘05.1.1’ and the pollen parent, an unpatented, proprietary Leucanthemum hybrid seedling referred to as ‘05.1.2’. The crossing resulting in ‘LWMWH03-0’ was made in November of 2006. It was discovered by Graham Brown in November 2007 a research greenhouse in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LWMWH03-0’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Cobbitty, Australia in December 2007 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. Approximately 10 generations have been reproduced.